paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Nations
"Summer is arriving, Loudly sing, “Cuckoo!” The seed grows and the meadow blooms, And the wood springs anew." :- "Sumer is Icumen In" The League of Nations, also known as the League Forces, or simply the League, is a new faction being expanded upon for Paradox: Renaissance. The League of Nations are a military and social-economic alliance between the nations of Europe during the Renaissance Period. By the year of 1605 its primary members are France, England, Republic of the Swiss, Spain and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. It originally served as a pure trade organization, but has since expanded into a respectable military alliance. The League of Nations fight to protect the nations of Europe, and in time, their colonies elsewhere with about 12 member states with varying types of contributions. The League of Nations are symbolized by a stylized white eagle with a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards behind it. This is supposedly meant to represent the power of the monarchy similar to how eagles are the kings of the birds, and the white referring to the purity of their cause. At a Glance Faction Colour: Blue. Gameplay Style: Precise Targeting. Preferred Theatre of Operations: Open Ground. Strengths: Air units, powerful experimental units, precise and accurate weapons, good transport options, cost-effective Weaknesses: High mercenary fees, slow expansion of territory, limited armor plating, fragile experimental units. Intended Players : Average Apprentice in Battle Tactics. Background The End of An Age After the discovery of the New World, and the rise of the People's Commune of Muscovy in the early 1500s, Western Europe looked to be in a new age of uncertainty. The wake of the Commune had brought a shift in power, and in many countries, the serfs and servants were beginning to realize they had power...and demand power in running their lives in turn from their kings and queens. The feudal system was being shaken up, and the rise of a 'middle class' of merchants and tradesmen weren't making anything easier. And then, after several small uprisings, disaster struck. England had its ruler forced into signing a treaty by several lesser nobles and tradesmen, forcing certain 'concessions' to be given from the monarchy, in effect stating that it was the traders, not the king, who would determine what laws were passed. This act sparked a number of similar uprisings throughout Spain, France, and even the Holy Roman Empire, and while most of them were summarily put down initially, it would not last. Even as the lesser people of the nation started to rise out of the misery and squalor many of them had previously lived in, the kings and queens of the lands were forced into fighting for the right of absolute rule and feudalism. The fighting would go on for over twenty years, on and off...until eventually, the tradesmen, merchants, and lesser nobles won out over the absolute monarchists. With the lands of the countries shattered, many people and soldiers dead from the fighting or from famine, and the coffers of the national treasuries depleted, the rulers of the various countries surrendered. Quickly deposed, and with new rulers put into position, the new monarchies and empires of the western European countries were now more friendlier towards the middle classes – and, with less power given to them, a new form of secondary government was put into place to help rule – the Parliaments. The Renaissance Now, with the Parliaments and Monarchs ruling together over England, France, Spain, and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, peace once more began to spread over the land. As armed standing forces gradually retreated to guard their own borders instead of fighting in civil war, the various countries tried to resume their previous activities and intrigues. But there was something different this time around, with the changes in the power structure. Invention and creation started to flourish, more than ever. With those skilled in a trade able to find easy access to tutors and masters willing to apprentice and teach them, a new generation of workers and traders began to sprout. Artists, engineers, merchants, architects, even battle tacticians began to grow in notoriety, as they spread throughout Western Europe and beyond, even to the hostile People's Commune of Muscovy and the behemoth Ottoman Empire to the Near East. And with them, came new discoveries. New building materials, stronger steels, more pleasing forms of art began to develop. Steam and clockworks were discovered to have excellent power output, being able to help people perform tasks more precisely or powerfully than ever before. And with creation came trade – nations learned to exploit new types of resources, and use those resources to create more goods, and used the increase in the standard of living to bring those goods to more people in the nations of the Old World than ever previously in history. As the Renaissance washed over the continent, a golden age began to develop. England, Spain, France, the Holy Roman Empire, and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth all developed separate trade agreements with each other, and many minor kingdoms, republics, and confederacies in turn entered into their own separate agreements and treaties with one kingdom or another. And, as decades passed, the trading nations grew closer to each other in terms of agreement, if not culture. Peace looked like it could last forever. The League Peace could not last forever, in the end. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, suspicious and paranoid of suspected Communalists infiltrating their nation, declared war on the People's Commune of Muscovy in 1584, and as fighting grew in earnest over the years between the two nations as other European countries with trade treaties to the Commonwealth donated their own surplus military supplies and mercenary forces. It was this war that would test the resolve and the fellowship of the Western European nations, and in the end result in the official formation of the League of Nations. When the People's Commune of Muscovy looked to be gaining the upper hand, and the security of the Commonwealth's leaders and parliament threatened, the major kingdoms of Europe met together in a highly secure and private meeting. Over a month, the rulers and representatives talked together about what to do, if anything should be done at all. It was one particularly influential member of the English military, Sir Francis Drake, who suggested a unified alliance – the League of Nations, who would continue to trade amongst each other, but also donated mercenary forces into a united, and completely separate from the kingdoms, military that worked to secure the interested of the League's joiners as a whole. Though he faced initial opposition to the idea, the benefits of a unified and, most importantly, neutral force eventually swayed over much of the rulers and members present. A rag-tag band of mercenaries and soldiers from all over the Old World was hired on to join, and in 1588, the first army of the League of Nation's Trader Security Forces marched to battle. Development The League of Nations will be the first faction formed and put into the game for Paradox: Renaissance, having a current planned release date of 20XX. The faction will have a total of 9 buildings, 6 defensive structures and 32 units (9 Infantry, 9 Cavalry, 6 Ships, 5 War Machines, and 3 Flying Machines). Buildings Defenses Infantry Cavalry Ships War Machines Flying Machines